Rira bien qui rira le dernier
by elizabeth-victoria
Summary: A la fin de la bataille de New York, en haut de la tour Stark, les Avengers essayent d'appréhender Loki. Mais la combinaison de tous leurs pouvoirs provoque une catastrophe pour le moins inattendue. Tous se retrouvent transformés ! Chacun de nos héros devra faire face a un corps plutôt... inhabituel. Des situations incongrues en perspective…
1. Prologue

Bonjour a tous, lecteurs, lectrices !

elizabeth-victoria et okami69 sont fière de vous présenter leur première fiction a 4 mains sur Avengers comme vous l'aurez deviner !

Comment cette idée nous est venue ? Alors il faut commencer par une petite présentation de nous deux: deux meilleures amies depuis toujours, se voyant très régulièrement et ayant chacune une aptitude a partir en une seule petite seconde dans des délires pas possible assez effarante, toutes deux lisant des fanfics depuis un petit bout de temps, même si c'est dans des domaines très différents. C'est un soir, dans un endroit plutôt inhabituel, que nous nous sommes dit pourquoi pas mettre nos talents en commun et nous lancer a notre tour ? Quelques mois plus tard, en raison de nos études respectives dans deux pays différents, des partiels, du stage de elizabeth-victoria, des vacances et tout ça, nous sommes désormais prêtes a vous servir le prologue ! On espère que vous aimerez. Que vous nous déposiez une review pour simplement nous dire que vous aimez ou autre nous ferais énormément plaisir a toutes les deux :)

signé okami69 et elizabeth-victoria

PS: vous pouvez retrouver l'état d'évolution de la fic sur le profil d'elizabeth-victoria

* * *

Prologue

POV Loki

Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point en seulement quelques petites minutes ?  
La journée avait pourtant bien commencée, l'armada Chitaurie était bien en place, n'attendant que mon feu vert et l'ouverture du portail pour passer à l'assaut de cette pitoyable ville et anéantir ces tout aussi pitoyables humains qui la peuplaient. Avec l'aide du sceptre, tout aurait dû se passer le mieux du monde. J'étais bien conscient que depuis ma chute dans les branches de l'Yggdrazil et ma capture par Thanos, mon esprit était quelque peu instable et cette arme, avec toute sa puissance, avait de ce fait une certaine influence sur moi. Mais je m'étais convaincu que celle-ci était bien trop faible pour influencer mon si brillant intellect, je me rends compte maintenant que cela a été ma première erreur.  
Le plan était pourtant simple: le portail s'ouvre grâce à ce bon Dr. Selwig et au Teceract, les guerriers Chitauries déferlent sur la ville tandis que le vaisseau amiral reste bien à l'abri de l'autre côté de la Porte. Stark ainsi que mon cher frère et son petit groupe de héros en goguettes interviennent et se font exterminer, et après ça le contrôle de cette planète n'aurait été qu'a un pas, qui aurai mené ensuite à la défaite d'Asgard et à mon couronnement. Cela m'a toujours étonné que Midgard, le monde du milieu soit si faible comparer aux autres, étant la seule passerelle entre les neuf mondes et la dimension physique. Mais cela ne rendait mon plan que plus facile à mes yeux.  
Ma deuxième et dernière erreur a été de sous-estimer les Avengers et en particulier Bruce Banner, ou plutôt le Hulk, cette stupide créature grotesque. Je n'avais pas réussi à concevoir, ou plutôt à prévoir, que ce monstre vert pourrait survivre à une telle chute. Dans mon esprit il ne restait qu'un simple humain, une créature inferieur, et cela a été ma perte.  
Ce sont les Chitauries qui se sont fait exterminés, par la faute de Stark. Je lui reconnais au moins son intelligence, il est, après tout, un des plus brillants de sa race. Je m'en suis bien rendu compte après qu'il ait lâché son "arme nucléaire" (quoi que cela veuille dire) sur le vaisseau amiral.  
Et moi, Loki Laufeison, Dieu de la fourberie et de la ruse, me suis fait battre de la manière la plus humiliante possible: impuissant face à un demi-humain vert et disproportionné. Ma défaite avait été totale, je ne réalisais alors que maintenant que le sceptre de puissance m'avait influencé à tel point que je ne puisse plus distinguer la vérité du mensonge, la prudence de l'arrogance, et l'intelligence de la stupidité, laissant mes émotions me contrôler. Et je le reconnais, j'ai été STUPIDE. Le brouillard qui recouvrait ma conscience avait disparu, et alors que les Avengers au complet me faisaient face, l'ampleur de mes actes me frappa soudain. Je n'avais nul part où aller, nul part ou fuir. Thanos comme Asgard allait me chercher sans répit si je fuyais. Je sentais la honte et la colère m'envahir. Je ne regrettais aucun de mes actes, si ce n'est d'avoir fléchit face au sceptre, mais je savais que je pouvais faire mieux que ça ! Ma défaite était si idiote ! Je suis le Dieu de la ruse, par Odin ! Et au lieu de cela, j'ai foncé dans la bataille comme l'aurait fait Thor. Pitoyable. Je hais ce sceptre. Et les Avengers. Et cette maudite planète. Et Odin. Et Asgard au complet.  
Et me voilà, acculé dans un coin de la tour Stark, au sol et tenu en joue par un arc, mon propre sceptre et mon idiot de frère et sa bande de héros. Je reconnaissais une défaite quand je la voyais et parlementer dans cette situation n'aurais rien changé, mais jamais je ne me rendrai comme un lâche et un faible ! Il me restait suffisamment de pouvoir pour un dernier sort.  
Je les voyais me regarder de haut, me pensant totalement vaincu. J'esquissais un sourire sarcastique et commençais une incantation du plus vite que je pouvais. Alors que mon corps commençait à briller de la lueur de ma magie et que je montais l'escalier dans mon dos en rampant, je pouvais voir leur visage victorieux se changer en une expression alarmée. Alors que Barton s'avançait avec son arc bandé, je perçu le moment où ils comprirent enfin mon intention. La lumière bleutée du sortilège recouvrait mon corps, les aveuglants. J'entendis alors tous ces « humains » hurler des avertissements en même temps.  
-Attention ! Un sort ! Arrêtez-le !  
A travers la lumière éblouissante, je vis tous les soit disant sauveurs réagir en même temps: Romanov brandit le sceptre, Stark arma ses répulseurs, Thor concentra ses éclairs prêt a les relâcher, Rogers s'avança en première ligne avec son bouclier devant lui, sans doute dans l'espoir de pouvoir réfléchir le quelconque sort que je finissais de préparer. Banner lui, toujours grand et vert, attrapa une énorme poutre de métal et enfin Barton, ce cher Barton, dont je voyais la colère au fond des yeux, écœuré de s'être fait contrôler, tendit la corde de son arc et je devinais qu'il espérait pouvoir me tuer lui-même.  
Mon sort atteignit alors son apogée et j'entendis difficilement la voix de Thor, le son perdu dans le grésillement du sortilège.  
-Maintenant !  
Et je dois bien admettre qu'après avoir lâché mon sort, (qui aurait dut, si je n'avais pas hâté l'incantation, échanger les places de tous ceux se trouvant dans le rayon d'action de la magie) tout devint très confus. Il me semble que quelque part dans ce chaos, j'aperçu le sceptre voler vers moi, un rayon bleu, probablement celui de Stark et un éclat de métal provenant de l'arme improvisée du Hulk. A moins que cela n'ait été le reflet des éclairs de mon stupide frère sur la flèche de Barton qu'il avait décoché à un moment ou à un autre. J'aime à croire que si on en était resté là, la situation se serait résolue toute seule et que dans le meilleur des cas, j'aurais pu profiter de la confusion pour accomplir une "retraite stratégique". Malheureusement, ce fut à ce moment précis que Rogers décida qu'il était temps de lancer son bouclier au milieu de ce mélange de magie et de métal. Et le monde sombra alors dans le chaos le plus total et absolu. Je n'aperçus pas grand-chose des faits mais la succession des évènements fut relativement facile à déduire après coup. Le bouclier dut, d'une manière ou d'une autre entrer en collision avec les autres rayons, éclairs et autres morceaux de métal, les projetant au hasard. Il est évident que mon sort percuta le sceptre, il n'aura bien sur jamais pu s'éparpiller comme cela dans toute la pièce en percutant tous les autres objets volants sans un catalyseur. Etant petit en tant que Jotun, ma taille restait tout de même conséquente pour un humain et je ne pus donc pas éviter l'un des rais d'énergie qui me frappa de plein fouet dans l'épaule. Et tous devint noir.  
Et nous y sommes. Moi, réveillé depuis peu et assis sur une chaise, devant cette troupe d'idiots consanguins toujours assommés. Il est bon d'être un être supérieur parfois. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur mon visage en pensant à leurs expressions horrifiées quand ils se rendront compte de la situation. Et le fait que, moi aussi je sois compris dans la dite situation ne suffit pas à effacer l'air victorieux que j'arborais.

POV Natacha Romanov/ Black Widow

On le tenait à notre merci. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Hulk l'avait tellement sonné qu'il était inoffensif. Il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. Nous avions gagné. Nous avions sauvé New York, sa population. Et la terre entière, soit-dit en passant. Mais alors comment en étions nous arrivés à une situation pareille, bordel de merde ?!

Clint tenait Loki en respect, les Avengers au complet, derrière lui. Je tenais le sceptre. Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir. Il ne pouvait plus nous faire le moindre mal, ni nous attaquer d'ailleurs. Cela aurait été du suicide pour lui. Je le savais assez intelligent pour tenir à sa vie et reconnaitre sa défaite, acculé comme il était. Je n'avais donc aucune sorte d'inquiétude. Mais Loki esquissa un sourire mauvais et tout son corps se mit à briller d'une lueur bleue. Il montait les marches a reculons, comme il pouvait, a moitié allongé par terre. Nous n'en étions pas à notre premier phénomène étrange de la journée. Nous en avions tellement vu aujourd'hui que cela ne nous étonna pas plus que cela de voir se transformer un dieu nordique en lanterne fluorescente. Tandis que Loki rampait en marche arrière, Clint esquissa un pas en avant, dans une tentative de le suivre pour le garder en joue, mais la lumière bleue qu'il irradiait devenait de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus aveuglante. Nous comprîmes alors, tous à peu près en même temps, que Loki préparait, encore, un sort.

\- Attention ! Hurla Tony

\- Un sort ! Rugit Thor

\- Arrêtez-le ! s'écria Steve

Je pointais alors le sceptre dans la direction de Loki, Tony tendis sa main, l'armure chargeant le rayon, Thor leva son marteau dans l'intention d'invoquer la foudre, Hulk se retourna pour ramasser une grosse barre de métal qui se trouvait là, Clint tendit encore plus la corde de son arc et Steve, s'avança devant nous, brandissant son bouclier.

\- Maintenant ! S'exclama Thor, au moment critique, où notre adversaire ne ressemblait guère plus qu'à une petite étoile. Nous lançâmes tous nos armes en synchronisation parfaite. Le rayon de Tony, le tonnerre de Thor, la flèche de Clint, l'arme improvisée de Hulk, le bouclier de Steve et le sceptre que j'avais lancé tel un javelot faute de pouvoir me servir de sa magie. Mais au moment où toutes ces attaques convergèrent vers notre cible, le sceptre, comme animé par une volonté propre percuta le bouclier de Steve, qui dévia de sa trajectoire initiale. Le bouclier réfléchi tous les pouvoirs qu'il rencontra alors. Tous les rayons partirent dans tous les sens, se répercutant sur les murs, se croisant les uns les autres. Ce fut une formidable débandade ! Chacun essayant de se trouver un abri pour se protéger des jets de pouvoirs. Mais en plongeant derrière le bar, je fus touchée. Et paralysée par la douleur soudaine, je perdis connaissance. Au réveil, tout avais changé…


	2. Il n'y aurait pas un petit problème ?

Bonjour, bonjour !

On est vraiment vraiment désolées pour le retard phénoménal. Nous sommes encore vivantes ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous revoici donc avec le chapitre 1 ET le chapitre 2 ! Deux chapitre pour le prix d'un ! C'est pour nous faire pardonner. On espère que vous aimerez. Une petite review sympas même si c'est pour nous dire ce qu'il faudrait améliorer dans cette fic sera très appréciée.

Nous ne savons pas quand nous posterons le chapitre 3 par contre. Ce sera au petit bonheur la chance alors... restez connectés !

à bientôt donc

vos dévouées elizabeth-victoria et Okami no kiba (GPS ambulante et grande joueuse de pokemon go)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Il n'y aurait pas un petit problème ?

Pov Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Lorsque je repris conscience, la première chose que je sentis fut un mal de crane comme je n'en avais jamais connu. Quoi que en relativisant, la cuite que je me suis pris lors de mon voyage d'affaire en Suisse pourrais bien rivaliser avec ma migraine actuelle... Mon cerveau embrume essaye tant bien que mal de se souvenir de ou je suis et comment j'y suis arrivé mais apparemment, c'est un échec total. Impossible ! L'esprit brillant du GRAND Tony Stark ne peux pas le lâcher comme ça ! Bon, essayons d'un autre angle. Mon incroyable intellect doit bien pouvoir ordonner à mon corps d'ouvrir les yeux ! Bien bien, essayons...

Avec peine, mes paupières se soulevèrent et la lumière éblouissante du soleil les agressa immédiatement, si fort que je les refermais immédiatement. Et merde ! En plus, je me sentais bizarrement à l'étroit dans mon armure ce qui, étant donné que celle-ci était comme une seconde peau pour moi, n'aurai pas dû me gêner.

Hey ! Puisque j'avais mon armure sur moi, cela voulait donc dire que JARVIS était joignable !

J'essayais de l'appeler mais seul de pitoyables grognements sortir de ma gorge. Non ! Tony Stark n'est pas pitoyable. Je réunissais toute ma volonté et réessayait.

\- JARVIS ?

Yes ! Enfin, mon corps se réanimait petit à petit. Les sensations commençaient à revenir dans mes doigts et le brouillard qui obscurcissait mon cerveau commençait à se dissiper.

\- Monsieur, vous vous réveillez enfin. Vous êtes restez inconscient pendant exactement 36 minutes et 47 secondes.

\- JARVIS, rapport. Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passe, merde ?!

\- Le sort de Loki vous a frappé de plein fouet Monsieur. Voulez-vous que j'effectue un scan ?

Un sort ? Quel sort ? Nous venions d'appréhender Loki, il était à notre merci et à terre. Je me souvenais également de l'immense satisfaction et du soulagement que j'avais eu en le voyant effondré sur le sol de MA tour (a moitie détruite maintenant). Je me souvenais également de la lumière que Tête de bouc avait commencée à émettre avant que... Oh l'enfoi** ! Il nous avait balancé un sort !

\- Scan en cours Monsieur... Scan terminé. Vous semblez n'avoir aucune blessure, seulement une fatigue extrême. Votre organisme a subi un choc.

\- Fatigue ? Choc ? Bon, peu importe, ouvre l'armure.

\- Tout de suite. Je dois aussi vous informer que...

\- Apres, JARVIS. Le coupais-je.

\- Comme vous voudrez Monsieur.

J'entendis un bruit mécanique et mon armure s'ouvrit, me permettant de respirer une grande bouffe d'air frais. Toujours allongé, je me redressais puis me remis difficilement sur mes pieds et regardais alors autour de moi.

Tous mes compagnons étaient à terre. Natasha, la plus proche de moi, semblait d'être assommé sur mon bar en sapin massif... Ou sur le mur derrière le bar, lui-même en marbre massif. Pas que cela change quoi que ce soit pour sa tête ou je pouvais voir une bosse assez impressionnante. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil, je pus voir que tous les autres respirait et semblait indemne, enfin, autant que possible après ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais quelque chose ne tournais pas rond.

J'étais sûr que Tête de bouc était derrière tout ça ! Et au moment où cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, j'entendis une voix railleuse et _féminine_ venant de derrière moi.

\- Enfin réveillé, homme de métal ? Tu en as mis du temps, même si tu es le premier à reprendre conscience, après moi bien sûr. Enfin, quand je dis homme, c'est générique.

Je me retournais d'un coup. Loki, le dieu de la fourberie, frère de Thor et porteur du casque à cornes de bouc, se tenais assis royalement sur une chaise qui avait dû survivre par miracle a la catastrophe. Les jambes croisées, le regard hautin et moqueur derrière ses long cils, les bras croisés sur son élégante poitrine, il se moquait clairement de moi. Personne ne se moque d'un Stark ! ... Stop stop stop… Poitrine ? Cils ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie, mon cerveau était vide et ma bouche comme mes yeux était grande ouverte.

\- L..Lo...Loki ? Parvins-je à dire dans un souffle.

Son rictus s'agrandit.

\- Bien, tu as au moins gardé une certaine forme d'intelligence, je te félicite Stark. Quelle éloquence.

-Que... Qu'es ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! Tu...Es une femme ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, clairement, je l'avais irrite. J'en retirais une certaine satisfaction.

\- Je retire ce que je viens de dire. En fin de compte, tu es aussi idiot que tes camarades.  
Je me retourne, cherchant à qui il pourrait bien parler comme ça et je lui lançais un regarde innocemment incrédule.  
\- Ah ? C'est à moi que tu parlais ?  
\- A qui veut tu que ce soit d'autre ?!  
\- Bah, à l'autre crétin de Robin des Bois là. Enfin, maintenant ça serais plutôt Robine des Bois de ce que j'en vois. De nous tous, c'est celui qui se rapproche le plus de ta description. Haussais-je les épaules.  
\- Serais-tu, de plus, devenu aveugle ?  
\- Non. Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour rien, pour rien… Loki balaya l'air dans un geste paresseux de la main. Je ne vais pas me perdre en explications futile pour un être aussi inferieur que toi. Tu n'es pas digne que je gâche ma salive pour toi. Termina-t-elle/il dédaigneusement.  
\- Bon. Comme tu veux. Haussais-je les épaules. Je me foutais bien qu'elle/il m'explique je ne sais quoi, je pouvais le faire tout seul, merci bien.

Soudain, je me rendis compte d'un poids étrange au niveau de ma poitrine et en baissant les yeux, je me rendis enfin compte de ce dont parlais le Jotun. Et je me figeai sur place, les yeux écarquillés.

Avec la vie de playboy que je menais, j'avais déjà vu un corps féminin plus d'une fois (et j'en avais même profité), et de ce que je voyais de mon torse ou mes hanches, j'y ressemblais de manière assez dérangeante… En fait c'était exactement ça, mon corps était celui d'une femme, assez bien roulée en plus de ça. Ma poitrine se serra et je commençais à avoir des difficultés à respirer alors que la panique s'emparait de moi.

\- Ne panique pas pour si peu, humain, tu n'es pas en train de mourir alors arrête de dramatiser. Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est tout à fait réversible, même si infaisable immédiatement du fait que ma magie me soit actuellement inaccessible.

\- J'espère bien sinon tu vas devoir te trouver une autre tête, lui crachais-je au visage, haletant, la peur faisant place à la frustration.

Je m'isolais dans un coin pas trop ravagé de la pièce et j'essayais de réfléchir calmement à la situation.

D'un cote, ma fierté masculine en prenait un coup et mon armure n'était définitivement pas adaptée pour mon nouveau corps. Le réacteur Ark n'avait heureusement apparemment pas bougé de ma poitrine même avec l'apparition de mes nouveaux attributs féminins. Mais d'un autre cote, en y réfléchissant bien, j'étais tout de même canon en femme et mon esprit scientifique s'agitait rien qu'à imaginer pouvoir expérimenter les choses dans un autre corps. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Alors que Loki se perdait dans un examen approfondit de ses ongles, je me ressaisissais et commençait à déambuler dans mon jadis bel appartement hight tech, maintenant méconnaissable. Partout, il y avait des débris de plâtre, de verre, de métal, et ce qui fut surement, dans une autre vie, un fauteuil ou une lampe. Mais cet état des lieux m'ennuya très vite.  
\- Eh ! Je viens d'avoir une idée ! Lançais-je à la cantonade.  
\- Pfff…  
Je ne lançais même pas un regard à celui/celle qui avait soufflé ainsi et me mit en quête de l'objet de toute mes convoitises.  
\- Eurêka ! Le brandissais-je.  
\- Et que vas-tu faire avec cet instrument ?  
\- quoi ? Vous n'avez pas ça à… là d'où vous venez ?  
\- Non.  
\- c'est pourtant fichtrement utile. Haussais-je les épaules.  
Je m'agenouillais auprès de Clint, arborant un sourire diabolique en brandissant mon marqueur.  
\- Alors, alors, alors… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te dessiner ma belle…  
Je commençais à gribouiller sur son visage. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me relevais, les genoux douloureux mais également très satisfaite du résultat. Du coin de l'œil je pouvais même voir Cornes de bouc arborer un léger sourire en voyant mon chef d'œuvre.

-Tu dessine comme un enfant. Fit-il remarquer d'une voix moqueuse

-Je suis ingénieur, pas dessinateur ! Répliquai-je.

-Et quel ingénieur ! Même Thor dessine mieux que cela.

Je l'ignorais et me mettait au travail. Clint ne sera pas la seule à avoir un joli maquillage made by Stark !


	3. Petit problème devient grand

Chapitre 2 : Petit problème devient grand.

POV Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

J'ouvris les yeux en papillonnant. Le monde autour de moi était flou, mes oreilles bourdonnaient et j'avais mal à la tête.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on peut encore lui rajouter a ton avis ? fit-une première voix.  
\- Je ne sais pas et je n'en aie cure. Pourquoi me demandes-tu mon avis ? demanda une deuxième.  
\- Gmnéé… gémis-je.  
\- Ah. Tu es enfin réveillé ? Entendis-je la première voix, apparemment un peu déçu.  
Ma vision se clarifia petit à petit et je pu enfin distinguer la personne à qui appartenait la première voix que j'avais entendue. Son visage était justement penché au-dessus de moi, un marqueur à la main juste sous mon nez. L'individu se figea et nous restâmes quelques secondes à se regarder, yeux dans les yeux. Sa tête me disait vaguement quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur l'endroit où je l'avais déjà croisé. De longs cheveux bruns. Des yeux bruns également. Un cercle bleu brillant s'étalant sur sa féminine poitrine attira mon attention. Tout me revint alors. La bataille dans les rues de New York, l'invasion des Chito-machin-truc-bidule- ou-peu-importe-comment-ils-s'appellent, la pseudo-arrestation de ce ba… hum. De Loki et le chaos qui s'ensuivi. Les évènements me revinrent avec une telle force que je ne me rendis pas compte immédiatement pourquoi la personne au-dessus de moi m'avait paru si bizarrement familière et en même temps si étrangère mais je la reconnue.  
\- Eh Oh. Youhou ! Agita-t-il une main devant mes yeux. Il y a quelqu'un ? Robin des bois ? Tu es là ?  
\- Aaaaaaaaaahhhh ! Me relevais-je brusquement en criant. Ouch ! J'avais mis un coup de tête à Tony.  
\- Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Abrutie ! s'indigna Tony  
\- Tu es… Tu es…Tu es une… Une…f..fff...!  
\- Oui, une femme, je sais. dit-il/elle, d'un ton exaspéré. C'est pas un scoop, enfin si pour toi c'en est surement un, mais ça fait plus d'une heure que je l'ai remarqué pendant que vous autres jouiez aux sept nains au bois dormant.  
\- Comment ? Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ?  
\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Faut demander à lui, là, là-bas. Tony pointa son doigt dans la direction de ce fourbe de Loki, lui-même changé en fille.  
\- Ne m'accuse pas des erreurs commises par les autres je te prie ! Je te ferais remarquer que si vous n'étiez pas intervenu et m'aviez laissez finir ce que j'avais commencé, tout ceci ne serait JAMAIS arrivé !  
\- Ouais, m'enfin bon, maintenant on est coincé ici et tout ça parce que MONsieur avait des rêves de grandeur et voulait se venger de papa qui lui a refusé son trône quand il était petit. Finit Tony sur un ton moqueur.  
\- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, humain. Vous m'êtes tous inférieur. Je suis un dieu, supérieur à vous autres mortels et tu me dois le respect. S'irrita Loki  
\- Cause toujours, le néogothique.  
\- Attendez une minute, comment ça on est coincé ici ? On ne devrait pas allez voir Fury ou même a Asgard ? Demandais-je, largué. Je n'osais même pas penser à mon apparence pour l'instant.  
\- Mon sort ne devait s'appliquer qu'à l'un d'entre vous. Mais vous avez voulu jouer les héros et voilà le résultat : nous sommes tous liés, ce qui veut dire que l'on ne peut plus s'éloigner les uns des autres, signifiant par la même occasion, qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peux sortir de cette pièce sans tous les autres, ne vous en déplaise. Soupira l'enf...Loki.  
\- Eh ben, à moi ça me déplait justement ! Avec tout ça, je ne peux même pas aller renouveler ma garde-robe, me refaire une beauté ou aller en boîte pour draguer. J'ai toujours rêvé de tester tous ces trucs de nanas. Je devrais demander à JARVIS d'organiser ça tiens... Ajouta Stark pour lui/elle-même.  
\- Nous sommes tous changés en femmes et vous, Stark, tout ce qui vous préoccupe c'est de faire la fête ?!  
\- Bah quoi ? Si on est condamnés à rester sous cette forme autant profiter de ses avantages. Vous devriez vous décoincez Jeanne d'Arc, je suis sûr que vous feriez un tabac, vous êtes vraiment pas mal comme ça. La femme-Tony Stark me fit un clin d'œil alors que je restais complètement stupéfié.  
\- Jeanne d'Arc n'avait pas d'arc. Fis-je seulement remarquer, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
\- Il y a « arc » dedans, je ne vois pas la différence. C'est un morceau de bois avec une corde. Certes amélioré, gadgétisé et tout le toutim mais un arc tout de même.  
\- Il y a rien à faire avec vous, hein ? Soupirais-je  
\- Nope. Me répondit Stark fièrement.  
Loki nous regardait du haut de sa chaise, l'air de s'ennuyer profondément.  
Nous entendîmes du bruit plus loin dans la pièce qui nous arrêta dans cette conversation-dispute sans queue ni tête. C'était les autres qui se réveillaient à leur tour.

\- Mais bon sang, c'est quoi tout ce raffut ?

\- Ooouuh, ma tête… geint une voix derrière le bar.

\- Où est-on ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Grrrum… entendis-t-on un borborygme.

Je me tournais vers Stark, affolé à l'idée de devoir expliquer la situation aux autres qui se mettraient assurément dans une colère noire en se rendant compte de leur état. Mais il ne fut pas d'une grande aide et regarda Loki à son tour qui haussa les épaules.

\- Ne me dévisagez pas comme cela, pauvres mortels ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la solution à vos problèmes comme par magie. Je suis dans le même embarras que vous, je vous ferais relever encore une fois et puis ce ne sont certainement pas mes compagnons. Ce n'est donc pas à moi de leur annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle.

\- D'accord… pas de panique… tout va bien se passer… me serinais-je comme pour moi-même.

\- Mais bien sûr que tout vas bien se passer Clint. Comment ça pourrait mal se passer ? Intervint Stark.

\- Oh ! Je ne sais pas moi… Peut-être en annonçant à une tueuse ultra-professionnelle, un savant qui se transforme en monstre vert dès qu'on l'énerve un petit peu, un dieu nordique capable de déchainer les éclairs en une seconde et un super-soldat qu'ils ont changés d'apparence et de sexe ! Accentuais-je la fin de ma phrase.

\- Ah ? Si ce n'est que ce petit détail qui te dérange…

\- Ce n'est pas un PETIT détail ! Hurlais-je

\- J'en connais une qui n'a pas encore acceptée sa nouvelle enveloppe…

\- Bien sûr que je ne l'ai pas encore acceptée ! Comment je pourrais l'accepter d'ailleurs ?

\- Bah, comme moi…

\- Ah. Voilà bien au moins une chose que je suis heureux de ne pas partager avec vous, Stark.

\- Lequel ?

\- Je ne suis pas comme vous.

\- Personne ne peut être comme moi de toutes les façons…

\- Mais bien sûr… En attendant, je vous en prie, Monsieur le génie, dites a nos camarades super héros qui m'ont pas l'air de super humeur cette histoire de sort. Et n'oubliez aucuns détails !

\- Ah non ! Ils me réduiraient en charpie à coup sûr. Je tiens trop à mon superbe corps pour ça ! Et puis je ne suis pas très doué pour la diplomatie. Faites-le vous.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Allez-vous vous disputez encore longtemps ? demanda Loki.

\- Oui ! Nous répliquâmes en même temps. Le dieu de la fourberie recula, stupéfié par la virulence de notre réponse.

\- Allons Tony, ne fait pas l'enfant. Tu l'as très bien fait pour moi, enfin… c'est un bien grand mot mais quoi qu'il en soit tu peux donc aussi le faire pour les autres.

\- Et pourquoi ce serait toujours à moi de le faire ? Comme tu l'as dit, je m'y suis déjà collé la dernière fois alors chacun son tour, mon gars. Surtout qu'ils commencent a vraiment être réveillés là. Tu as l'occasion d'avoir un oratoire à ton entière écoute alors profite-en. C'est ton heure de gloire.

Il avait raison. Nos compagnons d'infortune avaient repris a peu près leurs esprits (ils se tenaient la tête, en proie au douloureux mal de crâne par lequel nous devions passer) et se réunissaient autour de nous, attirés par notre dispute. Tony recula avant d'être complètement pris au piège.

\- Stark…

\- De rien, Jeanne D'arc.

Je me retrouvais donc seul face aux autres de la bande toujours un peu grogis.

\- Euh… Les gars… enfin, les filles… Non… enfin bref ! Surtout on ne s'énerve pas… Il y a comme un petit changement de programme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « petit changement de programme » ? me demanda Natasha qui semblait la plus lucide des quatre mais n'avait pas remarqué le changement de tonalité de sa voix.

\- Eheh… je me passais une main derrière la nuque de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Eh bien… Je veux dire par là que… Bah vous voyez bien…

\- Oui. En effet, on a bien remarqué que tu étais devenue une femme. Et alors tu veux en venir où ?

\- Il veut en venir que vous aussi vous avez revêtu les atours féminin. Enfin, pas toi ma chère Natasha, bien sûr. Intervint Stark en passant amicalement un bras par-dessus mes épaules.

Ils nous regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la bouche ouverte, soudainement muets. Ils faisaient un beau band de merlan frit, je devais bien reconnaitre. Puis ils baissèrent lentement les yeux sur leur corps et leurs changements. Et c'est à partir de là que tout partit en énorme, gigantesque, incommensurable… merdier.


End file.
